


What's Under the Skirt is a Secret

by boblemon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Satoko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho’s not sure if Satoko is actually a girl or not, but either way he wants to make her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Under the Skirt is a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the yama "Proposal" contest at murasakinoyume (livejournal). Title taken from a doujinshi.
> 
> Originally posted at my livejournal [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/38889.html). I've just started posting at AO3, so please check my [livejournal masterpost](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/6090.html) if you're interested in reading more of my stuff.

The first time Sho ever goes into the bar, he falls in love with Satoko at first sight.

He already knows what kind of bar this is and that the chances of Satoko actually being a girl are slim, but he doesn’t care.

Aiba is the one who drags him there after work one day. After a long week of overtime, Sho similarly thinks he deserves a reward, but he had had a large dinner and leisurely bath in mind. At first he tries to back out, but Aiba is persistent and knows how to make Sho crumble.

Before they are let inside, a beautiful woman—man—stops them at the door. “Aiba-chan, you brought a friend tonight? First timer?”

Okay, Sho knows it’s a man by the timber of his voice and the burly aggression of his eyebrows, but how can a man possibly be that pretty? He’s dressed in a floor length purple dress that accents his hips and shows how non-curvy his chest is. Despite the deceiving locks of black curls that fall over his shoulders.

“Yep!” Aiba replies enthusiastically, and Sho wonders how many times Aiba has been here before now.

The employee turns his sharp eyes on him and says in an even tone, “This is not a host club or a maid café. No touching the girls unless you are invited to. No photography. We close at one a.m. and the last order is half an hour before that. Got it?”

Sho nods sheepishly and follows Aiba in. The only thing he really wants right now is a beer and he couldn’t care less about the rest.

The bar is warmly lit inside, and his eyes fall on a short girl—boy?—who slowly walks across the floor with a tray in her hand. She’s wearing stylish boots and a light beige sweater. Sho can barely see her face past all of her flowing hair, but there’s something about her that catches his attention and makes his heart stop.

“Tch. Aibaka, I told you not to come here so much.”

Sho turns along with his companion as someone approaches from behind, and Aiba suddenly starts glowing, his mouth shaped in an impossibly wide smile.

“Nino!”

Sho wonders why this employee is not also dressed as a girl, since he certainly has the face for it. Instead he’s wearing a simple suit that’s open at the collar, and holds himself like he owns the place.

“I’m not giving you free drinks tonight! I don’t care what your excuse is.”

“Look, Nino! I brought my friend,” Aiba pushes Sho forward eagerly. “Sho, this is Nino. Nino, Sho!”

Sho wonders if he should shake hands, but Nino doesn’t seem inclined to, so he curtly bows his head instead.

“I don’t care. You’re both paying full price!”

Aiba takes a step forward with a giggle and Nino backs up as his space is crowded. As much as he doesn’t know what’s going on, Sho doesn’t think that Nino looks that put off that Aiba is here.

It takes a minute for them to banter back and forth, Aiba touching Nino’s arm in a way that is far too intimate, and when Sho averts his eyes they land on the waitress again. She’s looking over at the scene curiously, and meets Sho’s gaze when it falls on her. Despite finding someone watching her, her expression doesn’t change, and she reaches up to pick her nose.

Sho thinks it’s surprise that makes his heart jump that way, but looking back, he’s sure that’s the moment he fell in love.

+++

When they settle into a private booth, Aiba apologizes with a guilty expression but doesn’t explain anything about Nino.

Although Sho picks up a menu, Aiba stops him and says, “Everything will be taken care of,” before poking his head out of the curtain, which is giving them privacy from the open area of the bar.

“Satoko-chan!” he calls out in a sing-song voice.

Once he settles back into his seat it takes a moment for the curtain to be pulled aside again, and as he waits, Sho’s heart is pounding.

It’s her, hands petite and smooth, and she’s a bit tan, now that Sho can see her up close. As she leans in, her long hair sticks to the velvet of the curtain to one side, but she doesn’t seem to notice.

“Ah, Aiba-chan,” she says in a mumble that Sho barely makes out, looking at Aiba and then over to Sho pointedly.

“Sho-chan, this is Satoko! Satoko-chan, this is my sempai at work, Sho-chan.”

Unable to pass up the opportunity, Sho extends his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

A flash of something passes over Satoko’s heavily make-upped eyes, but she reaches forward and lets him take her hand. It’s warm and soft and Sho feels the sudden urge to pull her into his arms completely.

“Sho-chan!” Aiba chides him with a laugh. “No touching!”

As if he’d been burned, Sho drops her hand and looks away in embarrassment and horror, feeling the obvious flush that crosses his face.

“I’m so sorry—“

“It’s fine,” Satoko grins at him as if she’s sharing an inside joke with Aiba, and that only makes Sho more embarrassed. “Beers, then?” she asks with a scratch of her chin, turning back to Aiba with sparkling eyes.

“To start. And the full works, please! We’ve had a long week,” Aiba assures her. “Nino agreed, so don’t let him say otherwise!”

“’Kay,” Satoko mumbles again, her face melding back into a sleepy look. “I’ll be back, then.”

Once they are alone, Sho can’t bring himself to ask Aiba any questions about Satoko. Even if Aiba is looking at him with knowing eyes already.

+++

Sho thinks it was worth it to pass up a long bath for the few glances he’d snuck at Satoko that first night. He’d gone out of his way not to touch her again, and she’d seen them off at the door around closing with a gentle, “See you next time, Sho-kun.”

His resistance has lasted two weeks. Aiba assures him he can go back any time he wants to, but Sho has his pride as a man, and never before has he considered himself in the situation that he’s in now. Although, it’s not impossible that Satoko _is_ a girl, he tries to tell himself.

In the end, the temptation is too much.

+++

“Ah, you again?” The pretty man is wearing a different wig tonight, pulled up on his head so that his pale throat and shoulders are exposed. “By yourself?”

Sho clears his throat and finds his feet shifting before he can stop them. “Yes.”

“You remember the rules, right?” he is asked in a bored tone, then suddenly the man’s eyes change as if he’s figured something out, and he straightens a little. His lips curve in an amused smirk and he adds, “Want to request someone?”

At that predication, Sho’s chest tightens, but if he misses his whole reason for coming here it would be such a waste.

“Is Satoko-chan working tonight?”

The guy looks a bit confused and suddenly changes his posture, becoming defensive. “Clients don’t usually request the waitress.”

Sho wonders if he missed something, if Aiba had purposefully skipped over something during their previous dinner, if there were actually hostesses here, or a similar service.

It doesn’t matter. Sho can’t help but get defensive back, since he’s already put his pride on the line coming here in the first place.

“You asked,” he replies, then takes a step forward to enter the bar. He isn’t stopped, but the man follows him, then disappears into a back room somewhere, and Sho waits.

After a moment of loitering, the woman--whom Sho is actually sure is a woman—behind the bar takes pity on him and shows him to a table in one of the many curtained rooms. As he looks over the menu for the first time, he fidgets, wondering what in the world he’s doing here.

Then Satoko pokes her head in and he doesn’t care anymore.

“Ah, it’s you Sho-kun.”

She plops down across from him at the table and picks up the menu he’d discarded a moment early and Sho just stares. She looks almost the same as before with long, curly brown hair that poufs out over her shoulders, and tonight she’s wearing a fur collared brown jacket over a pale knit top.

“Mind if I get a coffee? They won’t let me drink alcohol on duty,” she asks him simply, as if they are best friend from childhood getting together for a chat after work.

Sho is stunned, but somehow he manages to nod, and Satoko pulls back the curtain to yell out, “Matsujun!” in a cute, higher pitched voice. She waits like that, stretched out across her side of the table, and Sho just watched her as she waits.

In a moment, the same disgruntled man from the door comes to stand in front of their table, and Satoko finally returns to her seat looking amused and delighted.

“You know, I have other things to do than wait tables for you!” Matsujun grits out even as he pulls out a notepad and pencil. He looks ridiculous considering the long silky dress he’s wearing.

“Nino said so,” Satoko teases him. “You’re just upset because Toma didn’t come in to request you tonight.”

“Shut up,” Matsujun spits back and glares at Sho for good measure. “What can I get you?”

“Coffee for me and for Sho-kun…?”

“A beer,” he answers automatically, wondering if this is really turning out as it appears to be.

“Remember the rules,” Matsujun leans over him intimidatingly. “ _No touching_.”

As he backs up to leave, Matsujun looks pointedly at Satoko, and then at Sho as if to silently say _I’ll kill you if anything happens_.

The curtain closes behind him, and Satoko turns to him with a sleepy smile.

“I’m really happy Sho-kun requested me. It’s my first time, ever since this place opened last year.”

Sho is still very much worried about Jun’s over protective attitude, but he focuses on Satoko and can’t help but wonder why she’s never been requested. Probably because everyone else knows the rules of this place, and he doesn’t.

There’s most likely a large fee involved for that too, but he doesn’t care if it costs him an arm and a leg at this point.

+++

Satoko isn’t one for talking, apparently, but Sho talks when he’s nervous, so the night ends up being mostly him commenting on politics and the current soccer league.

By the time he goes home, Sho still can’t tell whether Satoko is a girl that’s just too relaxed to care about propriety, or a man who doesn’t care about properly keeping up his facade as a girl.

The time they sent together is a treasure to Sho and his sentimentality, and the bill isn’t nearly as much as he would have honestly paid for Satoko’s time.

+++

In no time at all he is a regular customer. He comes once a week on Friday, when he can afford to stay up until the early hours of the morning and not risk a time when he will be called in to work. He learns that Satoko likes drawing, and he manages to talk her into a sketch of him on the back of a business card, which he then carries in his wallet everyday thereafter.

When he catches another customer coming in with a small wrapped box for Jun, he starts bringing in present too—mostly food. Satoko likes the rice cakes he brings back from his business trip to Kyoto the most. Satoko also takes sips of his beer when no one is looking, although her lip gloss leaves obvious marks on the glass.

Sho doesn’t touch her again. She always sits on the other side of the table and keeps in her own little world, and Sho is satisfied with that. Their relationship is a business one after all.

The time that he comes back in with Aiba, Satoko is waitressing again, although he slips her a small box of chocolates that cost him as much as dinner tonight will.

Sho still can’t bring himself to ask Aiba about her, despite the glitter of interest in his eyes as they chat about work and complain about the boss—Sho only half paying attention to the conversation whenever Satoko comes over with something new to serve them.

Just like every other night Sho has ever come to this bar, Satoko sees them off at the door.

“See you next time, Sho-kun.”

+++

A month later, Sho is checking his cell phone in the curtained booth when Satoko slips in, her head down and hair covering her face.

He immediately snaps to attention.

“What’s the matter?” he asks gently, placing his hands on the table as she slumps into the seat.

“Jun got mad at me,” she mumbles out pathetically, and Sho suddenly feels relieved. Over his time here he’s learned that Jun is just overprotective of Satoko, and so if he got mad there was probably a reason to.

“Ah, what about?” he asks casually, although maybe it’s not his place to.

“I was… excited for Sho-kun to come tonight,” she replies, suddenly become shy and timid. “He said I couldn’t think that way if I wanted to become a hostess.”

Sho feels his face flush at her first admission, but his heart sinks at the second. “You’re becoming a hostess?” He tries to keep the disappointment from his voice.

“Someone asked for me the other day. I wasn’t here, but Nino said I should consider it…”

There is a heavy silence while Sho swallows. He knows he doesn’t have the power to ask for Satoko to only be his, but to think that it had been that way all this time… he should be grateful for that much.

“But, being a hostess is so much trouble you know!” Satoko seems to cheer up a little and she pushes her hair out of her face to take a sip of the tea waiting on the table. “You have to tell people how nice they are even if they aren’t, and you have to email them in your free time, and they try to grab you—that even happens to me as a waitress,” Satoko pouts.

Sho can understand why Jun is so strict at the door.

What he should reply is eluding him, and Satoko has talked more now than most of their nights together, so he lets her continue.

“I mean, Sho-kun doesn’t care about that. Sho-kun doesn’t tell me to straighten my back, or that I’m too sloppy, or that I don’t talk enough. Sho-kun lets me be me, so it’s okay if it’s Sho-kun…” she trails off, and Sho finds his face getting hot as well as the rest of his body. He had no idea Satoko felt that way, although everything she’s said is true—they haven’t exchanged any contact information, and Sho doesn’t have anything to criticize because he’s not that kind of person in the first place, and Satoko is already perfect.

“Hey,” Satoko mumbles, and reaches over the table to lightly touch Sho’s hand; tingles run up his arm and straight to his lower half, and he chides himself for getting worked up so easily. “Sho-kun?” she asks as if trying to confirm something, but Sho can’t wrap his head around what’s happening right now.

But Satoko seems to have found her answer. She pushes the table against the wall to leave a little more room to move, and moves over to sit down next to Sho on his side of the booth. The only thing that Sho can do in return is stare at her stupidly, his hand automatically adjusting cradle hers. She’s so close now, close enough he can see the lines of mascara that are just slightly smudged, and the brown eyes that are actually contacts, and feel the plastic of the wig that he now knows for sure is a wig… Even with all these hits, he’s only getting hotter with her so close and coming closer.

“Sho-kun,” she pouts, then leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips. They’re a bit sticky from her gloss, but Sho doesn’t mind, shocked at the turn their relationship has taken.

As Satoko moves to deepen the kiss, Jun comes in to take their order, and promptly kicks Sho out onto the street.

+++

Satoshi thinks that Sho is very handsome.

Under his crisp, expensive suit there is hidden muscle that reveals itself in glimpses, like when he loosens his tie, or passes Satoshi the ketchup while they eat dinner together.

It’s not just that, or his smooth neck, or pouty lips either. Sho is the kindest person Satoshi has ever met. (Well, Aiba is kind too, but he’s Nino’s, so he doesn’t count.)

Sho doesn’t tell Satoshi he looks ridiculous in a skirt, or ask what’s between his legs, or get annoyed when he doesn’t talk back or spaces off. Sho just smiles and brings him things to make Satoshi smile too, even if Satoshi does nothing in return.

So when Jun tells Satoshi he needs to be professional and put some distance between them, Satoshi does exactly the opposite.

“I heard Sho-chan got kicked out.” Aiba approaches Satoshi when he’s on his break, sitting in the kitchen and sulking by himself. If nothing, Aiba looks amused and that makes Satoshi relax. Aiba understands.

“Jun keeps turning him away. Even when I tried to explain things to him.” Satoshi perks up more when he realizes that Aiba can help him. “Could you ask Sho-kun to meet me out back after work tomorrow? I’ll wait for him.”

The smile on Aiba’s face makes Satoshi think he’s just asked something devious, and even though he hasn’t, he manages to smile back.

“Leave it to me!” Aiba whispers to him just as Jun and Nino come in the kitchen door.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you two were doing in the storage room,” Jun pointedly tells Aiba. “Your fly’s still down.”

Aiba jumps to attention and faces the wall to check his pants, which are indeed undone.

“It’s his fault,” Nino promptly says.

“Hey!” Aiba shoots back teasingly, and easily talks his way out of getting deeper in trouble with Jun.

+++

Satoshi fixes his wig in the mirror in the back room and reapplies his lips gloss. He usually goes home as Satoshi and not Satoko, but he’s meeting Sho today and thinks he won’t be recognized. Although, it would be a good opportunity to make sure that Sho actually understands that he is not a girl. Sometimes Satoshi can’t tell if Sho is just naïve, or actually _does_ like him that much.

At this moment he feels more like a girl than he has in a long time, mostly because of the way his heart is pounding, thinking about what he’s about to suggest to Sho. Sho, who is a client, and whom Jun currently hates. Satoshi doesn’t care so much about either of those, but other people seem to.

Making sure Jun doesn’t see him, Satoshi sneaks out the back door and down the damp set of stairs leading into the back alley.

Sho is waiting for him already, and Satoshi can’t help but smile and wave. It seems like forever since he’s met with Sho-kun.

“Satoko!” he calls out, and when Satoshi runs towards him, Sho hold out his hands as if to keep Satoshi from falling over in his wobbly boots. Satoshi takes the opportunity and throws himself into Sho’s arms, snuggling against him and confirming what he believes is his deep love for Sho. He just hopes that Sho likes Satoshi as much as Satoko.

When Satoshi pulls back, Sho’s face is flushed a pretty red and his arms are resting against Satoshi’s lower back. “I missed you,” Sho says in a small voice with a big smile, and Satoshi smiles back.

“I brought you something—not much,” Sho offers, holding out his hand, and Satoshi looks down out of curiosity more than anything since he’d much rather stay pressed against Sho’s hard chest.

“Ah, thanks,” he says in a low mumble, which he slips in to sometimes when he forgets he’s supposed to be acting like a girl. He takes the bag and opens it, finding a small jewelry box. He opens that too and is stunned to find a chic leather bracelet with a small s charm on it. It’s not girly at all, and Satoshi really likes it, likes the way the light catches the charm and how it matches his tanned skin.

“I hope it’s not too much—I was just so happy you wanted to meet me again—“ Sho starts to ramble, like he always does when he feels unsure, but he stops when Satoshi fumbles to put it on his wrist that instant. “Here I’ll help you.”

Sho takes Satoshi’s hand in his own, gently, and Satoshi wishes they would have touched more before now because touching Sho-kun feels so nice and meaningful. He likes it when Sho touches him.

When the bracelet is on, Satoshi admires it for a second, then tugs on Sho’s shirt to bring him close for a kiss. He’s not surprised this time and kisses Satoshi back whole-heartedly, and that makes Satoshi’s knees shake just a little—or maybe that’s the heels of his boots.

Their lips both become slippery because of the lip gloss Satoshi put on before coming down, and they slide against each other sloppily for a second before Sho opens his mouth a little more and they are able to lock into position. Satoshi sighs lightly when Sho shifts to press him against the brick wall without breaking contact, and grasps onto Sho’s shoulders for support.

They kiss deeply with playful tongues and gasping for a moment before Satoshi finally feels like he’s stolen enough. If Sho leaves him now, there will be enough in Satoshi’s memory to leave him happy at least.

“Sho-kun,” Satoshi pants and fumbles to find Sho’s arm to take his hand into his. Satoshi pulls it down and presses Sho’s palm flat against his chest so that there is no question now. His sweater is bulky enough that he doesn’t even need to wear a bra to pretend he has breasts today, and Sho’s hand has no flesh to cup. If he doesn’t notice now, he’s probably stupid enough that Satoshi can trick him into believing he’s a girl with a penis anyway, so the outcome is the same as long as Sho doesn’t leave now.

But Sho doesn’t leave.

He reaches up with his other hand and lays it flat against Satoshi’s chest too, and rubs Satoshi through his shirt so sensually that Satoshi starts getting hard right there, his cock pressing against his panties and tights.

“I have a proposal,” Satoshi manages to get out even though he feels like he can’t find his voice anymore.

“Yes?” Sho’s eyes are dark and addicting, and Satoshi can’t make this go any slower than the spiral it’s already taken.

“Come home with me.”

+++

They cool down a bit in the taxi, but Satoshi is still thrumming with arousal, and wonders if his apartment is clean enough. And if Sho will like Satoshi or not.

He opens the door and monopolizes the small entryway to take off his boots. There is only one other pair of female shoes on the shelf—a very large pair of flats that he wears in the heat of summer. Everything else is worn tennis shoes or fishing sandals.

When he’s finished, Satoshi waits a few feet inside, watching as Sho kneels down to take off his dress shoes as well. His pantyhose itch a little, so he lifts one foot to scratch the back of his calf, and he adjusts his knee length shirt and his hair, which is out of place again.

Sho finally straightens up, and Satoshi can see lip balm smeared across his mouth under the bright overhead lights. It makes Satoshi grin unconsciously, and he starts talking quietly before he lets Sho see the rest of the apartment.

“My name is Satoshi. I don’t usually dress as a girl outside of work,” he says plainly, watching for surprise on Sho’s face, but nothing is obvious. “If that’s okay, you can come in. It’s messy.”

This time he doesn’t wait for Sho, just wanders past the bathroom and down the short hallway into the living room/bedroom.

He knows that Sho will follow him since he came this far and all.

Satoshi drops his fur jacket onto his art stool and shifts his easel and fishing rods into a corner so there’s a little more room to fit both of them. Instead of dresses and stockings, most of the clothes lying around are t-shirts and briefs; Ohno only own three girly outfits, and the rest of it he borrows from Nino. He wouldn’t have even started in the first place if he didn’t make triple the amount of pay he used to make while cutting his hours in half. It gives him a lot more time for his hobbies, which was the most important thing to him until last week.

Sho looks around curiously like he wants to go through the stack of art that’s built up over in the corner, but Satoshi distracts him by coming closer.

“Sho-kun,” he laughs in his regular voice, and runs his fingers up Sho’s arm teasingly. The point comes across obviously and Sho slowly reaches out to place his arms around Satoshi’s waist.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sho seems a little hesitant, and not for the reason Satoshi would have guessed before tonight. Satoshi nods in reply, completely ready for some sexiness to come.

He’s never done it in his Satoko outfit before, but he can’t stand to wait much longer.

They start by kissing again, slow and sweet and much more leisurely than they had outside the bar. Satoshi grips Sho’s arms to feel his muscles through them, down to his elbows and forearms, and the lip gloss smears across his face too when Sho slides over to softly tease Satoshi’s ear with his tongue.

Satoshi lets out a soft noise of encouragement, and pulls back his wig to give Sho better access. He’d much rather take it off, but that would ruin the effect, and maybe Sho wants to do it like this first. That doesn’t bother Satoshi, because he’s as much Satoko as he is himself—there’s no difference at all really.

When he feels Sho’s fingers grasping at the skirt resting on his thighs, Satoshi gets instantly hard and lets out a gasp on accident. The fabric shifts to skim across his skin in all directions, and although feeling sensations through his tights makes them a little muffled, that makes him hot too.

The fingers begin pulling up the skirt, and Satoshi grabs onto the fabric of Sho’s suit jacket tightly, spreading his legs in invitation. It feels a lot better than Satoshi imagined it would, new and arousing.

Sho reaches the bottom of his simple panties he’s wearing under the tights and continues agonizingly slowly until he finally brushes Satoshi’s confided cock. Satoshi is trembling at the sensation, especially when the touch becomes stronger and Sho starts stroking him firmly.

“Sho-kun.” Satoshi’s heart is thumping in his chest and he can’t take anymore. While pressing his hips into Sho’s hands, he pulls at his suit jacket until Sho finally relents and lets Satoshi undress him.

+++

Although Sho is completely naked when he enters Satoshi, Satoshi is still wearing his skirt and blouse, which has been left scrunched up from when Sho was playing with his nipples a moment ago. He’s sure his wig is crooked, but Sho doesn’t say anything, and lip gloss is coating various parts of both of their bodies by now.

His bed creaks with Sho’s thrusts, but at least it’s getting some use, since Satoshi falls asleep on the couch half of the time.

“Does it hurt?” Sho asks him a lower voice that makes Satoshi shake with pleasure and he manages to choke out a reply.

“It’s good, Sho-kun.”

On the next thrust, Satoshi’s cock, which is bouncing all over the place, brushes against his skirt and he almost comes like that.

When he tightens around Sho, Sho moans in a baritone, and Satoshi tenses again.

“Satoshi, I love you,” he gasps and kisses Satoshi’s neck, even though he pulls several strands of the wig into his mouth at the same time. Satoshi gasps because he says _Satoshi_ and not _Satoko_.

“I’m coming, Sho-kun,” he warns in a gasp and then really does come all over his skirt and hips, pressing his thighs around Sho’s waist and bringing them closer. Sho whispers _Satoshi_ into his ear as he comes too, panting and sweating and moaning so beautifully, and Satoshi knows he made the right decision by bringing him home tonight.

+++

Satoshi looks extremely different after he takes a shower.

His makeup and fake eyelashes are gone. His wig is on the rack, hurriedly brushed and treated. He’s wearing a t-shirt now, one that Aiba brought his back from Africa last year. There’s no way he could possibly be the same person, and he stares at himself, wondering what Sho will think of the real Satoshi.

Just as Satoshi begins daydreaming of tying Sho up in his closet if he tries to run away, there’s a soft knock on the door.

“Are you finished? Satoshi?”

Before he can answer, the door is pushed open anyway, and he turns just in time to meet Sho’s eyes.

Sho’s gaze wanders over his face and upper body for a moment, but he smiles easily and steps forward to brush back Ohno’s short, slightly brown, _real_ hair. “Did you even dry off properly?” he teases, pulling the towel into his own hands and running it over Satoshi’s head once.

“Oh, Sho-kun,” Satoshi grins at him in return. “Just as I thought, I really like you,” he replies happily, and Sho seems delighted at the admission.

“Well you’d better! Since I _love_ you,” Sho teases back and pulls Satoshi against him for a fresh kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unfortunatley I wrote this really quickly and know I could have done better, but here it is! I've been wanting to write a Satoko fic for a while, but the original idea I had ended up being Jun/Satoko/Sho, so that didn't fit the contest prompt...
> 
> Sorry for not posting recently! I can't seem to get around to it even though I've submitted several fics for contest and things. I want to say sorry to all of the people waiting on me for stuff from last year because I should really be working on those instead. ;_; Anyway, I'll be posting a few more stories soon, but I'm not writing now it might be a while after that...


End file.
